Not Your Average Love
by AngelTalion
Summary: Draco and Harry have their own language. Their own way of expressing how they really feel. THIS IS SLASH. HarryDraco fic.
1. My Dirty Little Secret

Series: Not You Average Love Story

Title: My Dirty Little Secret (1)

Author: Tali

Rating: PG-13/R over all

Disclaimer: I do not own any one or thing you might recognize. Characters belong to JKR and song belongs to All American Rejects and who ever wrote it. I am making no money off of this.

Couple: Draco/Harry

Feedback: Yes please! I love feedback and reviews!

&&&

He smirks handing the disk off to me, by intentionally banging into me nearly causing my things to spill to the ground. His green eyes twinkling with obvious mischief and I melt a little. I hate his so much it some times makes me physically ill at how much I like him.

I smirk at him, "Merlin, Potter! I know you spend all of your time with mud-bloods and that herd of Weasley's but you aren't actually an animal! Stop banging about and trying to run people down, or at least have the manors god gave a Muggle and excuse yourself. Rude idiot." I roll my eyes then grin at my Slytherin court all of whom are close by and sneering at Potter and his throng of Griffendore worshipers who are glaring at us.

Something about dueling with Potter gives me a real high. I don't care if its magically, verbally, or physically. Maybe its the way no one else gets it. Weasley has pulled his wand and is already shaking with barely contained rage. He's such a bore really, much to easy to get to. I've told Potter to be careful of him that kind of person is too easily manipulated. Potter never listens though, Prat. I yawn at Weasley's display and look at Potter, while putting my arm around Pansy's slim waist. I do so love how his eyes darken when I show her affection or when I permit her to place a kiss on me. It was all I needed to do to ensure I'd see him later. He'd stew the rest of the after noon and that would be enough. Shaking my head I sigh as if entire put out by the lot of them and turn letting my Slytherin's fallow.

In class I pull the disk in its case from my robes. A garishly bright piece of sticky back paper is on it:

****

-D

Use the spelled CD player. This song is right up your ally and always makes me think of you.

-H

God, he's burning CD's for me now? How Hufflepuff really. Perhaps I should break things off with Potter. I really don't need him trying to hold hands in the halls. Perhaps I underestimated the Boy Who Wouldn't Die. What a depressing thought, he's really the only one worth my time. Sliding it into my bag I look back at Flitwick, annoying little ponce. To damn happy, he's got to be taking something... maybe some of that stuff Blaise brews up. I make a mental note to ask Zabini and make sure I stock up before tonight. When class is done I make my way to the dorm managing not to see Potter again.

Once safely in my dorm with the door warded against uninvited guests I dig out my CD player. Kicking off my shoe's I grab my pack of clove cigarettes and light one up. I slide the CD into the player and toss my tie over a chair with my school shirt and robes. I stole the cigarettes from Severus. He knows I smoke and I know he smokes, neither of us tells my father. We have a silent agreement I think. We both know far more about one another then we should really. I know Severus is my father's mistress and he knows I'm sneaking off with some one, he thinks its a muggle born I'm sure. I know he's screwing a female student behind Dumbledore's back as well as my father's and I don't get busted for anything. It's a good agreement in my mind. Flinging myself onto the four poster bed I finally hit play and listen as the music starts fully expecting to hear the sappy sad strains of some muggle love song about star crossed lovers. When the guitar and then drums blare to life in my head set I am more then a little shocked.

Let me know that I've done wrong

When I've known this all along

I go around a time or two

Just to waste my time with you

"Bastard..." I mutter listening to the lyrics, but I know I have a huge smile across my face. Potter does have good taste some times.

Tell me all that you've thrown away

Find out games you don't wanna play

You are the only one that needs to know

I'll keep you my dirty little secret

(Dirty little secret)

Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret

(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)

My dirty little secret

I scowl, dirty little secret! Me? Is this song meant to be some kind of bloody warning? This is really starting to piss me off so I take another deep drag.

Who has to know

When we live such fragile lives

It's the best way we survive

I go around a time or two

Just to waste my time with you

Waste his time? What the hell? I suck on my clove and think about the first part of this verse, I don't think about how the words make my chest tighten and my stomache drop. A Malfoy's life is anything but fragile, we live forever. We survive? We? When did I start thinking of Potter and thing We?

Tell me all that you've thrown away

Find out games you don't wanna play

You are the only one that needs to know

I don't want him to know what I've thrown away? I don't want him using me as some kind of reason to go get himself killed. Misguided guilt or some off Gryph shit. Games I won't play... talk about nail on the head. Wonder if he knows he's really the only one I play with any more. What am I going to do? I stub out the butt of the clove having smoked my fill. Standing and pacing as I chew my lip. No one can know, we both know that. We'd both get killed if any one even thought we were doing what we're doing.

I'll keep you my dirty little secret

(Dirty little secret)

Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret

(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)

My dirty little secret

I smirk, being his dirty little secret isn't so bad really. It definitely has its perks.

Who has to know

The way she feels inside (inside)

Those thoughts I can't deny (deny)

These sleeping dogs won't lie (won't lie)

And now I try to lie

It's eating me apart

Trace this life out

The way he feels inside... thoughts... I swallow listening, wondering what he's really lying about. Wondering if I'll ever know. Is it really, Potter? Eating you apart? At least I'm not alone...

I'll keep you my dirty little secret

(Dirty little secret)

Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret

(Just another regret)

I'll keep you my dirty little secret

(Dirty little secret)

Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret

(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)

My dirty little secret

Dirty little secret

Dirty little secret

Who has to know

Who has to know

I listen to the song over and over before standing and dressing for dinner. I pull my shirt, tie and robes back on and run my fingers through my hair brushing the long strands out of my eyes. I hide the player then hide the cigarettes, more so they wouldn't be stolen then for fear of them being seen by a teacher. Glancing at my clock I sit at my desk and open my lap top. In fourth year the Muggle Studies Professor figured out how to make them work on Hogworts grounds and insisted the student's learn to use them. Once every one saw how much easier it was to take notes, write home, and honestly how fun they were most people got them. They had become a real hit in the wizarding world and were now mandatory for students fourth year and up. Though paper's still had to be written by quill on parchment, which if you ask me is just stupid but some people just can't move on. Clicking I searched out the right song and grinned finding just what I wanted. Then I burned the song to a CD and placed it in the same case with the ugly note and left for dinner.

At dinner I watched Potter, while still carrying on conversation with my court. When Potter finally finished stuffing his face I waited a short moment and we fallowed, like Potter I rarely went any where alone. It was easy to get the trio's attention because Pansy made a comment about Hermione's hair looking like Ron's rat slept there. While our friends argued Potter and I just glared at each other, not because we were angry more because we were annoyed at having to wait another six hours before being alone. When Pansy and Hermione went at one another with claws out I grabbed for her and Harry for Granger. That's when I slipped the CD into his pocket. Winking at him I took Pansy away promising to kiss her scratches better. As we left I hummed loud enough for Potter to hear. Humming over and over _'I'll keep you my dirty little secret' _as Harry watched mouth open then with a smirk. For a Gryphendore Hero he has a very sexy Slytherin style smirk.


	2. It’s Just A Little Hard To Leave

Series: Not You Average Love

Title: It's Just A Little Hard To Leave (2)

Author: Tali

Rating: PG-13/R over all

Disclaimer: I do not own any one or thing you might recognize. Characters belong to JKR and song belongs to Nickelback and who ever wrote it. It is called 'Fight For All The Wrong Reasons'. I am making no money off of this.

Couple: Draco/Harry

Feedback: Yes please! I love feedback and reviews!

&&&

All through dinner I could feel his eyes on me. The hair on the back of my neck stands up when he's focused on me. There really is something about Draco Malfoy that just makes me aware of him all the time. I ate until I thought I would be sick just because I love the feel of his eyes on me. I tried to pay attention to what Hermione was saying but I kept loosing the conversation. Finally I gave up and told the guys I was heading up to the tower. They of course decided they were finished and coming with.

I was wondering if he liked the song. I was wondering if what he thought about it. I knew it was a silly thing to do. Giving Draco a CD with a song I admitted always makes me think of him when I hear it. Not, of course, that I hear many songs that don't remind me of him. He's like some kind of beautiful sex god. Ready, Willing, Able and there isn't an inch of Draco that isn't damn near breath taking. Closing my eyes I groaned a little I needed to change my thoughts with quickness before I was in all sorts of trouble. I think Hermione is starting to suspect something.

It was around then that I felt the hair on my neck rise up, seconds later Pansy's irritating voice made me stop. She said something about Hermione's hair and before I knew what was going on they were arguing and then in seconds Hermione was attempting to rip the little pug faced sluts hair out. Pansy has this thing about pawing Draco like she's in heat or worse like he belongs to her. I pulled Hermione off Pansy at the same time Draco dove to rescue his friend. I smirked a little inside when I felt something slide into my pocket.

When I heard him humming I was more then a little shocked and when I realized what it was I smirked. He was humming my song. Instantly I knew what was in my pocket. I couldn't wait to get back to my room and play his song.

Slipping away from Ron and Hermione with the excuse of being tired and wanting to have a quick shower before bed I left my friends down in the common room to make eyes at each other. No one was in our dorm room so I shut my curtains tight, put a locking charm on them and then a silencing charm so no one could hear the music through the curtain. Pulling my laptop out I slipped the CD in.

Was Dudley ever furious when I had to get one for school, Remus bought it and sent it to me as a gift when he found out they were being made mandatory. It was the newest most powerful computer and Remus had put all sorts of lovely charms on it. Ones that made it shock Dudley when he attempted to touch it; they also made it very hard to break. Mine was special in its decoration as well; its red case had gold trim with a gold griffin on it. It was truly beautiful to behold. Most kids just had black or gray lap tops... the exceptions being some Slytherin's, and the Hufflepuff's who had put garish stickers all over theirs. I had insisted on paying Remus back once I got to Diagon Ally but with the money Sirius had left him, Remus insisted he had plenty now and as my adoptive god-father it was his right to spoil me and my job to accept it.

Nervously I hit play and waited for the music to come through as I slipped my head phones on. One never knew what they were getting with Draco Malfoy. He never failed to surprise me, though I usually loved his surprises. Hearing the guitars I smirked, he hated being out done.

_Well I wanted you_

_I wanted no one else_

_I thought it through_

_I got you to myself_

Oh really, Malfoy? I decided to tuck the information of those lyrics back in my mind for further exploration later.

_You got off_

_Every time you got on to me_

Damn! His music was as explicit as he was in real life. I smiled shaking my head.

_I got caught up_

_In favorable slavery_

Slavery? Wonder if that is some kind of Malfoy... Slytherin twisted way of saying he likes being with me enough to not want to leave...

_Was it wrong? Was it wrong?_

Talk about a loaded question... so much was wrong about us getting together. Especially the way we tended to get together. I was sure Ron would have an aneurysm should he ever find out.

_I guess it wasn't really right_

_I guess it wasn't meant to be_

_It didn't matter what they said_

'_Cause we were good in bed_

I blushed instantly... damn it. He can be so one track minded some times not that I minded at sixteen I was starting to feel like a walking talking hard on.

_I guess I stuck around so I could watch us fight_

_For all the wrong reasons_

_No, it didn't matter what I tried_

_It's just a little hard to leave_

_When you're going down on me_

_I guess I stuck around so I could watch us fight_

_For all the wrong reasons_

Hard to leave when... I scowled listening. Was he? Sticking around for the sex? Was there nothing more to it? I felt sick at the thought and tried to put it out of my head.

_Well you know my friends_

_Well they know your enemies_

Voldemort. Damn him to hell, he has to come and put his big ugly nonexistent nose into every fucking aspect of my life... and of course I'd have to fall for and end up in bed with his right hand man's son.

_I'd pretend_

_Not to hear what they said to me_

'_Cause I got off_

_Every time you got on to me_

_Was it wrong_

_To go along with insanity?_

Ahh yes... his father's stupid ranting about my soon to be death. You'd think after trying every damn year for six years they'd just give fucking up... but no. and it is NOT insanity... there is something strong between Draco and I. I blustered silently knowing and prepairing myself to give him hell later tonight when we meant up.

_Was it wrong? Was it wrong?_

NO! It's not wrong. It's just a secret. Its not a secret because we don't WANT people to know... just because we can't tell its too dangerous... right? Damn now I'm doubting my own inner rantings.

_I guess it wasn't really right_

_I guess it wasn't meant to be_

_It didn't matter what they said_

'_Cause we were good in bed_

_I guess I stuck around so I could watch us fight_

_for all the wrong reasons_

Just what are the right reasons? What would be a better reason to fight for us Malfoy? I was starting to seethe; he always knew just how to get under my skin, to piss me off.

_No, it didn't matter what I tried_

_It's just a little hard to leave_

_When you're going down on me_

_I guess I stuck around so I could watch us fight_

_For all the wrong reasons_

Well maybe if I stopped going down on you then you could go wherever the hell you wanted! I punched my pillow feeling myself get more and more angry.

_I guess it wasn't what I wanted_

_It wasn't really what I thought_

_I thought it was the day I got it_

_I want it all to go away_

It wasn't what you wanted? You sure as hell made it seem like it was... had me totally fooled. I swallowed a lump in my throat.

_I guess it wasn't what I wanted_

_It wasn't really what I thought_

_I thought it was the day I got it_

_I want it all to go away_

Wasn't what you thought it'd be? If you didn't want it then how did you think about what it would be like... what did you imagine running through fields holding hands and singing songs? I sniffed refusing to cry.

_I guess it wasn't what I wanted_

_It wasn't really what I thought_

_I thought it was the day I got it_

_I want it all to go away_

Changed your mind... want me to go away? Bastard... stupid bastard... I hate him. He swallowed the lump and panted. Malfoy wasn't going to do this to me... my song was just a joke...

_I guess it wasn't really right_

_I guess it wasn't meant to be_

_It didn't matter what they said_

_'Cause we were good in bed_

_I guess I stuck around so I could watch us fight_

_For all the wrong reasons_

_No, it didn't matter what I tried_

_It's just a little hard to leave_

_When you're going down on me_

_I guess I stuck around so I could watch us fight_

_For all the wrong reasons_

Yeah well you won't have to worry about that any more. I hit stop went he song ended refusing to listen to it again. It was then that I noticed something on the post it. The underside had his scratchy writing.

_**-P**_

_**Stop being a twat, this isn't a get lost song... its a sexy gonna fuck you till you can't breath song... the kind of thing you should bring with so we can have sex to it. Great DRIVING rhythm. Meet you at midnight... my place this time.**_

_**M**_

I coughed, I laughed and I hit play this time paying more attention to the music and the sexuality of the lyrics. He could be such a prick... I couldn't wait for later. Grabbing a CD I started looking through my music. Something for him, something to fuck to... what could I find?


End file.
